Incandescent lamps are known to operate with better performance at lower voltages. Including a line voltage reduction circuit in an incandescent PAR lamp could be economical and provides improved performance. Unfortunately PAR lamps are commonly operated in close fixtures and therefore may be run hot, and circuits are known to fail early or not operate properly when run hot. There is then a need for a PAR lamp with a cool running line reduction voltage circuit.